1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earphone. More particularly, the present invention relates to an earphone with a sound guiding tube which can form sound in the chamber of the sound guiding tube and transmit the sound into listener's ears.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional earphone is to transmit the sound of a speaker directly into a listener's internal ears in 180°. If worn for a long time, the listener's internal ears may be damaged, for example, the audition of the listener may be impaired etc. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional earphone. Referring to FIG. 1, according to the conventional earphone 100, the speaker is disposed on the earphone case 120 and connected to the sound source through the signal circuit 130. When the earphone 100 is used, the earphone case 120 and the speaker 110 thereon are inserted into the ear. Since the speaker 110 and part of the earphone case 120 have to be placed into the ear, the chamber size the speaker 110 can have in the earphone case 120 is strictly limited, thus, the sound effect of large space or multiple-channel sound effect cannot be achieved.
If a user wants to have the sound effect of large space or multiple-channel effect, large non-plug headphone can be used, as shown in FIG. 2. According to the conventional headphone 200, one or multiple speakers (not shown) are disposed in the large volume cases 210 and 220, and the headphone covers 212 and 222 transmit the sound into the listener's ear after signals are transmitted to the internal speakers through the signal circuit 230. However, compared to the earphone, such conventional headphone 200 is too large and is not suitable for today's popular portable music player or video player. Thus, how to allow a user to carry a small-sized and light-weighted portable music player or video player with a small-volume earphone having the effect of large space and multiple-channels has become the main objective of the industry.